customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A5C7:8EA7:D22E:AB04-20190216225845
Season 8 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" fr'Season 12' of The Land of Make-Believe is a Barney Home VideoCan You Sing That Song?'''This video is not to be confused with the episode "Let's Make Music!". '''Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, "Riff", who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So, let's go to the fair, join in the fun and let's make music together! Filming Location: Frisco Commons Park (Frisco, Texas) & Bob Woodruff Park (Piano, Texas) Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Michaela Dietz) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (debut) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) (debut) *Mom/The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) *Dad/Mr. Hatter (Ron Gonzales) *Tucker (Marco Rodriguez) *Heidi the Dog *Hot Air Ballonist (Kevin Kalbac) *The Juggler (Jimmy Perini) *Madison Pettis *Photographer (Paul Taylor) *Acrobats - Cody Lippert, Brian Neeper, Sheridan Stills, Nica Taylor *Dancers - Brian Hunt, Emily Lockhart, Mary Michael Patterson, Erica Rhodes, Ahmad Simmons, Christie Sullivan Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh with Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHSs become obsolete worldwide. **The first video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first Barney & Friends' Fourth Era Home Video. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff and Mr. Knickerbocker. **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, and Heidi the Dog. *This video was originally called Trying on Dreams. *If you listen carefully during the song, "You Can Make Music with Anything", you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu / DVD Bonus Features on the DVD release of this. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "The Sleepless Sleepover" where that version has the violin music cut off. *This video aired on PBS. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called Let's Go to the Fair. Full Video n> is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 2005. Plot Live from your imagination, it's time to sing lots of your favorite songs with "Barney's Musical Game Show"! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ can't wait to play in this day of interactive musical challenges. There are songs to sing, clues to colves and surprises from some fairy-tale friends. With Barney, the name of the game is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (debut) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) (debut) *Matt (Breuer Bass) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) (debut) *Little Miss Muffet (Arianna Movassagh) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *The Announcer (Molly Wilson) Song List #If You're Happy and You Know It #Taking Turns #If All the Raindrops #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #A Rock N Roll Star #I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: "I'm a Builder" / Just Imagine) #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming on Strong") #Little Miss Muffet #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #Hickory Dickory Dock #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "All About Me" / Everyone is Special) #Baby Bop's Blankey #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #Old King Cole #Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") #The Dino Dance #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of the home video Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt and Kelly. *The U.K. / Australian title for this video is titled “Sing That Song!”. Full Video style="font-size:14px;"> that was released on August 30, 2005. Plot There were two kids that were reading a fairy tale storybook about a princess living in the land of Make-Believe. The last pages of the story book contained empty pages. Then suddenly, she comes to life, due to a mysterious machine. She was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Then Barney and the two friends decided to help her find her way home. They took a city bus to get to the public library. Once they landed in the land of Make-Believe, the two children gazed in wonder. The princess points out where is her castle. They follow in her lead. They met a mermaid who had three dolphins. The princess and the two kids played with the dolphin. They had a great time. Once they were done, they were supposed to go to a house under a tree stump. Luckily, Baby Bop pointed out where it was. The house under the tree stump turns out to be a wizard living. The wizard gave BJ a cracker to their next clue. Barney and his friends run into a parrot who asked them for an item. BJ gave the parrot a cracker. The parrot then told them their next clue. They were asked to go up the mountain and there they will run into a giant. As they went up the mountain, Barney and his friends pretended to be little ants. Once they finished climbing the mountain, they saw a giant blocking the way. Baby Bop then came up and told the giant that he shouldn't be blocking the way. The giant replied that he wanted, too. The Baby Bop gave him a lesson of why he shouldn't. The giant understood and cried. Baby Bop let him borrowed the blankie and the giant wiped off his tears. The giant moved away and Barney and his friends went through. They were one step closer to the castle. But then, they have to get past the security. The security guard told Barney and his friends a sad story. The princess then stepped up and said that she was the princess. The security didn't believe her and checked her. The security then asked her the two magic words. The princess got confused then asked Barney what they were. He sang her a song about Please and Thank You. The security let them pass through. Barney and his friends walked through the gate and saw an amazing town of the princess's home. The security brought Barney and his friends to the king and started to smile. The king got in anger and asked why were they crying if the princess was missing. Then the princess showed up and said, "Here I am!" The king and queen got in happiness and the whole town had a celebration. Barney and his friends went back home and said farewell to everybody. The princess told them they would keep and eye on them with the machine. The two kids looked through the book and saw the pages filled. The fairy tale story then came to a happy ending. Barney then turned back into a doll and the two kids went to return the book to the public library. Filming Location: Universal Orlando Resort Stories: The Land of Make-Believe Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Mr. Barnes (Carey Stinson) *Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skidmore) *Mrs. Wilson (Tonya Thompson) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) *Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) *Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) *Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) *The King (Desi Romero) *The Queen (Nicola Lambo) Song List #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #The Not-So-Magical Magician #Colors Make Me Happy #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Ants Go Marching #Please and Thank You #It's Time to Celebrate #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Music Soundtrack Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (album) Video Game Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (Game) An official video game was released in 2005 by V-Tech for the console V-Smile. Trivia *This video marked: **Another video to be filmed on location. **The only appearances of Alex, Megan played by Carina Conti and Princess Zuleeka. *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005, but it was delayed until August 2005. *The soundtrack was released on August 23, 2005 before this video was released on August 30, 2005. *The Jurassic Park sign makes a cameo appearance, it's funny, because BJ says "It seems like I've seen this place before.". *A running gag throughout this video occurs when Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are mistaken for dragons, only to state that they are dinosaurs. *This video aired on PBS. Full Video Ready, Set, Play!Let's Go to the Farm is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 1, 2005. Plot Everyone is Special is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 5, 2005. This home video features two Season 9 episodes that were split into halves. Both of which are "All About Me" and "My Baby Brother". Synopsis Join Barney and his friends on a dino-mite day in the park as they celebrate all the things that make them special! From special talents and skills to their very own hair color, the kids find the fun in being unique. The adventure continues when one friend announces a tiny addition to his family – a new baby, and the group learns all about being a super brother or sister! Young or old, short or tall, big or small – Barney knows that from head to toe, everyone is special! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) Songs #Barney Theme Song #When You Have a Ball #By Myself #Have a Snack! #Mac and Cheese #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Everyone is Special #Growing #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Are You Sleeping? #Shapes #I'm a Happy Helper #Me and My Family #I Love You Full Video :14'Just Imagine' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 3, 2005. This home video features two Season 9 episodes that were split in half. Both of which are "Keep on Truckin'" and "I'm a Builder". Synopsis Get ready to laugh and learn as Barney and his friends take a tee-riffic trip and learn about four-wheeled ways to get around! From fire trucks to dump trucks to bumping up and down in a little red wagon, you can travel anywhere and build anything when you use your imagination. Join the dinos and their friends as they watch vehicles on a real construction site and are inspired to build a castle from boxes on this fun-filled afternoon. Come join the fun, just use your imagination! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *David (Emilio Mazur) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Wheels on the Truck #I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #Help Protect the Earth #Make Way for the Truck # #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Look Both Ways #Here Comes the Firetruck #Shapes #The Construction Song #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The More We Work Together #I'm a Builder #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings / "Caring Hearts") #Castles So High #I Love You Trivia *During the preview for this home video, the song, "Just Imagine" played during it, however, it did not appear in this video. In addition, the audio was taken from Barney's Christmas Star. *In the second version to the closing, the trailer of Barney Live! in New York City returns in the VHS release. Full Video px;">Rachel and Jackson are setting up a produce stand with lots of fruits and vegetables. BJ, being hungry, accidentally ate all of their produce. Rachel and Jackson wish they could get more fresh produce, and Baby Bop wants to see some real life farm animals. So, Barney decides to take them to his good friend, Farmer Dooley's Farm. At the farm, they see all sorts of animals, sing lots of songs, and prepare for the big barn dance happening later on. Filming Location: Samuell Farm in Mesquite, TX and A.W. Perry Homestead Museum in Carrollton, TX Stories: The Sharing Hen Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Bumpin' Up and Down #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Chorus Verse) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #What an Adventure #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Had a Little Rooster #Clean Up #The Sharing Hen #The Duckies Do #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #Barber, Barber, Shave a Pig #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #So Many Pumpkins #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Old Brass Wagon #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Let's Go to the Farm (Soundtrack) Stage Show Main Article: Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along was a stage show tour to promote this home video Trivia *This is another video to be filmed on location. *This video marks the third and last appearance of Farmer Dooley, after he first appeared in Barney's Halloween Party and "Down on Grandpa's Farm". *The song, Old Brass Wagon returns in this video, after not being used for 12 years, since "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The song, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" is featured as a bonus music video on the DVD release of this. *This video aired on "PBS". *The 2009 re-release has the Pingu episode, "Pingu Plays Fishtennis". Full Video an> is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 28, 2004. This home video features two Season 9 episodes that were split in half. Both of which are "Coming on Strong" and "Let's Play Games!". There is also a bonus episode, Play It Safe!. Synopsis From their heads to their toes, Barney keeps his friends moving as he shares the importance of activity and exercise for healthy growth. Whether walking, crawling, running or skipping, Barney's friends are getting shape. And playing games adds to the fun of feeling fit! Fell hungry after exercising? Then munch on some crispy, crunchy foods from Barney's healthy snack bar. Let the fun and games begin! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Growing Big and Tall #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? #Rig a Jig, Jig #Everybody Needs a Nap #Have a Snack! #The Exercise Song #Games #Clean Up #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #What a Baseball Day! #You Might Like Something New #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Barney video to feature[[Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney's Colorful World '']] preview. Full Video Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 2008. Cast 'The Best of Barney''' is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating "Barney's 20th Anniversary" that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, Baby Bop and BJ, while remembering great times with friends. From musical instruments to a globe hanger, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a memory book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Elephant (Costume: Josh Martin / Rick Starkweather) Song List #The Friendship Song #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #This Old Man (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") #Symphony No. 5, Für Elise, Moonlight Sonata, and Ode to Joy (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: Can You Sing That Song?) #Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") #Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: "On the Road Again") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: "Guess Who?") #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! / Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around the World) #I Will Always Remember You #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. **Another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. **The second video to involve a cast reunion. **The return of Mr. Boyd and Stella the Storyteller. This is also their final appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *A clip from "Splish! Splash!" was shown in the beginning. It was when Barney was jumping in the pool and as the clip faded, Barney fell in the pool, showing that the clip was a behind the scenes and Barney (costume) actually fell. It might've been a blooper. This Barney video is the first time to feature one. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *Baby Bop and BJ make a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". Baby Bop says to BJ "I don't think we're in the park anymore". Then, Baby Bop asks where they are and BJ says "It looks like Kansas". *Footage from Once Upon a Time is the only footage of the video where Barney isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's voice is still there). *Barney wears the same top hat, as he did in *Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in *Barney wears the same cuffs, as he did in "I Can Do That!", *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes, as he did in "On Again, Off Again", "My New Shoes", and "Barney Can Dance!". *Barney holds the same cane, as he did in "The Backyard Show", Full Video ﻿Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers / Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris / Jeff Ayers) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) (debut) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) (debut) *Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) (debut) *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) (debut) *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) (debut) *Grace (Madison McPherson) (debut) *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) (debut) *Layla (Layla Rostami) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) Guest Appearances *Steven Walters (played Balloon Vendor in "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure") *Burt Kehoe (played the Man in the Moon in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" and Man in the Park in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure") *Christina Vela (played Mrs. Martinez in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") *Carrie Bourn (played Sharon/Dog Owner in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure" and "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") *Halim Jabbour (played Hot Dog Vendor in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Mikayla Abdalla (played Jill in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") *Jacqueline Bergner (played Jill's Mother﻿ in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") Episodes #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #'The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure' #'The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure' Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to have only 12 episodes. **The first season to be closed captioned by Captionmax. **The first appearances of Holly, Taylor﻿, Grace and Joshua. **The only appearances of Daniel, Jackie, Destiny, Chloe and Layla. **The last appearances of David, Marcos, Melanie and Ryan. **The first season to use the Barney Says segment, since season eight. *This season returns to the original full-length 30 minute format that was originally used on the show. *During the 2nd verse of I Love You, flashbacks are shown from that episode. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Let's Go" appears in every episode in this season. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 7-11 and 13.om September 2003 to May 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Angela (Demi Lovato) Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in Grandparents are Grand!) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in Grandparents are Grand!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Here Kitty, Kitty!) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in It's Hot! It's Cold!) *Pia Manalo (played Min in Happy Dancin' Feet!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in The Land of Mother Goose) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mel the Mailman in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Austin Ball (played Jeff in That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll) *Lana Whittington (played Jill in That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll) Episodes #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Grandparents are Grand! (2003) #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #A Perfectly Purple Day #Day and Night #Play Piano with Me! #A Picture of Friendship #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park Trivia *This season marked: **The first appearance of Jackson. **The final appearances of Mr. Boyd, Beth, Mario, Sarah, Angela, Gianna, Scott, Tony, and Bingo the Dog. ***Although leaving the cast after this season, ****Mr. Boyd would later re-appear in the new content of The Best of Barney. ****Katherine Pulley (Beth) would later play Polly in "Mother Goose". ****Mario would later reappear in "Sharing". ****Sarah would later reappear in "The Whole Truth". **The last season until Season 12, to include the Barney Says segment. Although, this is the last season that uses clips of a kid or different kids saying "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". **The final season to use the funding credits recorded by Mera Baker (Keesha, from the second generation). *When this season reaired, it featured the Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children segment instead of Barney Says. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with every episode from Seasons 9-13. 2003 was designated the: * International Year of fresh water. :This video is not to be confused with Barney's Best Manners. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 26, 2003. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (First verse only) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning / A Farmer and a Son / I Had a Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath / Squishy, Squashy, Washy / Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the only appearance of Miss Vera Goode. *This video aired on "PBS". Full Video Events January * January 11 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. * January 22 – The last signal from NASA's Pioneer 10 spacecraft is received, some 12.2 billion kilometers (7.6 billion mi) from Earth. * January 30 – Belgium legally recognizes same-sex marriage, becoming the second country in the world to do so. February * February 1 – At the conclusion of the STS-107 mission, the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates during reentry]] over Texas, killing all seven astronauts on board. * February 4 – The leaders of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia reconstitute the country into a loose state-union between Montenegro and Serbia, marking an end to the 85 year old Yugoslav state. * February 15 – Millions of people worldwide take part in massive anti-war protests before the United States and its allies invade Iraq. * February 26 – The War in Darfur begins after rebel groups rise up against the Sudanese government. * February 27 – Former Bosnian Serb leader Biljana Plavšić is sentenced by the U.N. ICTY to 11 years in prison for war crimes committed during the Bosnian War. March * March 8 – Malta approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * March 12 ** Serbian Prime Minister Zoran Đinđić is assassinated in Belgrade by a sniper. ** The World Health Organization issues a global alert on severe acute respiratory syndrome when it spreads to Hong Kong and Vietnam after originating in China. * March 20 – The Iraq War begins with the invasion of Iraq by the U.S. and allied forces. * March 23 – Slovenia approves joining the European Union and NATO in a referendum. April * April 9 – U.S. forces seize control of Baghdad, ending the regime of Saddam Hussein. * April 12 – Hungary approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * April 14 – The Human Genome Project is completed, with 99% of the human genome sequenced to 99.99% accuracy. * April 29 – The United States announces the withdrawal of troops stationed in Saudi Arabia, and the redeployment of some at the Al Udeid Air Base in Qatar. May * May 11 ** Benvenuto Cellini's Cellini Salt Cellar table sculpture is stolen from the Kunsthistorisches Museum in Vienna. ** Lithuania approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 12 – In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, over 30 people are killed in multiple bombings at a housing compound, mostly foreign expatriates. * May 17 – Slovakia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 23 – Dewey, the first deer cloned by scientists at Texas A&M University, is born. * May 28 – Prometea, the world's first cloned horse, is born. June * June 8 – Poland approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 14 – The Czech Republic approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 30 – Warring parties in the Democratic Republic of the Congo sign a peace accord, bringing an end to the Second Congo War, which left millions dead. July * July 5 – Severe acute respiratory syndrome is declared to be contained by the World Health Organization. * July 6 – The 70-meter Eupatoria Planetary Radar sends a METI message Cosmic Call 2 to five stars: Hip 4872, HD 245409, 55 Cancri, HD 10307 and 47 Ursae Majoris, that will arrive at these stars in 2036, 2040, May 2044, September 2044 and 2049 respectively. * July 18 – The Convention on the Future of Europe finishes its work and proposes the first European Constitution. * July 24 – The Regional Assistance Mission to the Solomon Islands, led by Australia, begins after ethnic violence engulfs the island country. August * August 11 ** The Second Liberian Civil War comes to an end after President Charles Taylor resigns and flees the country. ** NATO takes over command of the peacekeeping force in Afghanistan, marking its first major operation outside Europe in its 54-year-history. * August 18 – One year old Zachary Turner is murdered by his mother in Conception Bay South, Canada. She had controversially been bailed and granted custody of the toddler despite facing extradition and trial for the murder of Zachary's father. The case inspired the movie Dear Zachary and prompted a change in Canadian law. * August 25 – The unmanned Spitzer Space Telescope is launched from Cape Canaveral, Florida. * August 27 ** Mars makes its closest approach to Earth in over 60,000 years. ** The first six-party talks, involving South and North Korea, the United States, China, Japan and Russia, convene to find a peaceful resolution to the security concerns of the North Korean nuclear weapons program. September * September 4 – Europe's busiest shopping centre , the Bull Ring in Birmingham, is officially opened. * September 14 – Estonia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. Estonia’s Accession to the EU|website=nlib.ee|access-date=2016-07-02}} * September 15 – ELN rebels kidnap eight foreign tourists at Ciudad Perdida, Colombia, being freed 100 days later following negotiations with the Colombian government. * September 20 – Latvia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * September 24 – The Hubble Space Telescope starts the Hubble Ultra-Deep Field, making 800 exposures, until January 16, 2004. * September 27 – SMART-1, an unmanned ESA spaceprobe and ESA's first mission to the moon, is launched from Kourou, French Guiana. October * October 5 – Israeli warplanes strike alleged Islamic jihad bases inside Syrian territory, the first Israeli attack on the country since the 1973 Yom Kippur War. * October 15 – China launches Shenzhou 5, their first manned spaceflight. * October 24 – Concorde makes its last commercial flight, bringing the era of airliner supersonic travel to an end. November * November 12 – A suicide bombing at an Italian military police headquarters in Nasiriyah, Iraq, kills 17 Italian military police officers and nine Iraqi civilians. * November 23 – Georgian President Eduard Shevardnadze resigns after widespread protests engulf the country following a disputed parliamentary election. * November 26 – The supersonic passenger jet, Concorde, makes its last ever flight from Heathrow Airport in London to Bristol Filton Airport. December * December 13 – Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in the small town of Ad-Dawr by the U.S. Army. * December 19 – Libya agrees to eliminate all of its materials, equipment, and programs aimed at producing weapons of mass destruction. * December 23 ** The World Tourism Organization becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations. ** PetroChina Chuandongbei natural gas field explosion, Guoqiao, Kai County, Chongqing, China, killing at least 234. * December 26 – The 6.6 Bam earthquake shakes southeastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing an estimated 30,000 people. * December 29 – The last known speaker of the Akkala Sami language dies, rendering it extinct. Births ]] * January 4 – Jaeden Lieberher, American actor * January 6 – MattyBRaps, American remixer * January 23 – Apollinariia Panfilova, Russian pair skater * March 7 – Polina Kostiukovich, Russian pair skater * March 26 – Danielle Bregoli, American rapper * April 3 – Elsie Fisher, American actress * May 1 – Lizzy Greene, American actress * May 19 – JoJo Siwa, American dancer * June 15 – Breanna Yde, American actress * July 4 – Polina Bogusevich, Russian singer * July 13 – Wyatt Oleff, American actor * August 19 – Steele Stebbins, American actor * August 20 – Prince Gabriel of Belgium * August 24 – Alena Kostornaia, Russian figure skater * August 28 – Quvenzhané Wallis, American actress * October 8 – Ángela Aguilar, Mexican-American singer * November 8 – Lady Louise Windsor, British royalty * December 1 – Robert Irwin, Australian television personality * December 7 – Catharina-Amalia, Princess of Orange Deaths January ]] ]] * January 11 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) * January 12 ** Maurice Gibb, British musician (b. 1949) ** Leopoldo Galtieri, 44th President of Argentina (b. 1926) * January 15 – Doris Fisher, American singer and songwriter (b. 1915) * January 17 – Richard Crenna, American actor (b. 1926) * January 24 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian auto executive (b. 1921) * January 26 – Valeriy Brumel, Soviet Olympic athlete (b. 1942) * January 27 – Henryk Jabłoński, 5th President of the Polish People's Republic (b. 1909) February ]] * February 1 ** Michael P. Anderson, American astronaut (b. 1959) ** David M. Brown, American astronaut (b. 1956) ** Kalpana Chawla, American astronaut (b. 1962) ** Laurel Clark, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Rick Husband, American astronaut (b. 1957) ** William McCool, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Ilan Ramon, Israeli fighter pilot and astronaut (b. 1954) * February 2 – Lou Harrison, American composer (b. 1917) * February 7 – Luigi Ferrando, Italian racing cyclist (b. 1911) * February 10 – Curt Hennig, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * February 15 – Francisque Ravony, 7th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1942) * February 19 – Johnny Paycheck, American country singer-songwriter (b. 1938) * February 20 – Maurice Blanchot, French philosopher and writer (b. 1907) * February 21 – Julie Mitchum, American actress (b. 1914) * February 23 – Howie Epstein, American musician and producer (b. 1955) * February 27 ** Wolfgang Larrazábal, Venezuelan naval officer and politician, 52nd President of Venezuela (b. 1911) ** Fred Rogers, American television personality (b. 1928) * February 28 ** Yō Inoue, Japanese voice actress (b. 1946) ** Fidel Sánchez Hernández, 45th President of El Salvador (b. 1917) March ]] ]] * March 9 – Bernard Dowiyogo, 7-Time President of Nauru (b. 1946) * March 12 ** Zoran Đinđić, 6th Prime Minister of Serbia (b. 1952) ** Howard Fast, American novelist (b. 1914) ** Lynne Thigpen, American actress (b. 1948) * March 14 – Amanda Davis, American writer and teacher (b. 1971) * March 21 - Umar Wirahadikusumah, 4th Vice President of Indonesia (b. 1924) * March 22 – Milton George Henschel, American Jehovah's Witnesses leader (b. 1920) * March 29 – Carlo Urbani, Italian physician (b. 1956) * March 30 – Michael Jeter, American actor (b. 1952) April ]] ]] * April 1 – Leslie Cheung, Hong Kong singer and actor (b. 1956) * April 2 – Edwin Starr, American soul singer (b. 1942) * April 8 – Bing Russell, American actor (b. 1926) * April 9 – Jorge Oteiza, Spanish painter (b. 1908) * April 11 – Cecil Howard Green, British-American geophysicist and businessman (b. 1900) * April 20 ** Daijiro Kato, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1976) ** Bernard Katz, German-British Nobel biophysicist (b. 1911) * April 21 – Nina Simone, American singer (b. 1933) * April 22 – Mike Larrabee, American Olympic athlete (b. 1933) * April 30 ** Possum Bourne, New Zealand rally car driver (b. 1956) ** Lionel Wilson, American voice actor (b. 1924) May ]] * May 1 – Miss Elizabeth, American professional wrestling valet (b. 1960) * May 11 – Noel Redding, English musician (b. 1945) * May 14 ** Dame Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) ** Robert Stack, American actor (b. 1919) * May 15 ** June Carter Cash, American singer (b. 1929) ** Constantin Dăscălescu, Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1923) ** Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (b. 1924) * May 23 – Jean Yanne, French film actor and director (b. 1933) * May 24 – Rachel Kempson, English actress (b. 1910) * May 27 – Luciano Berio, Italian composer (b. 1925) * May 28 ** Ilya Prigogine, Russian-Belgian Nobel physicist and chemist (b. 1917) ** Oleg Grigoryevich Makarov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1933) June ]] ]] ]] * June 2 – Dick Cusack, American actor, filmmaker and humorist (b. 1925) * June 5 – Jürgen Möllemann, German politician (b. 1945) * June 7 – Trevor Goddard, English actor (b. 1962) * June 10 – Bernard Williams, English philosopher (b. 1929) * June 12 – Gregory Peck, American actor (b. 1916) * June 15 ** Hume Cronyn, Canadian-American actor (b. 1911) ** Kaiser Matanzima, 1st President of Transkei (b. 1915) * June 21 ** Leon Uris, American writer (b. 1924) ** Piet Dankert, Dutch politician (b. 1934) * June 22 – Vasil Bykaŭ, Belarusian novelist (b. 1924) * June 23 – Maynard Jackson, American politician (b. 1938) * June 26 ** Denis Thatcher, British businessman and husband of Margaret Thatcher (b. 1915) ** Marc-Vivien Foé, Cameroonian footballer (b. 1975) ** Strom Thurmond, American politician (b. 1902) * June 29 – Katharine Hepburn, American actress (b. 1907) * June 30 − Buddy Hackett, American actor and comedian (b. 1924) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Nǃxau ǂToma, Namibian actor (b. 1944) * July 4 – Barry White, American singer (b. 1944) * July 6 – Buddy Ebsen, American actor and dancer (b. 1908) * July 7 – Tomiko Suzuki, Japanese voice actress (b. 1956) * July 12 – Benny Carter, American musician (b. 1907) * July 13 – Compay Segundo, Cuban musician (b. 1907) * July 15 ** Roberto Bolaño, Chilean writer (b. 1953) ** Tex Schramm, American football executive (b. 1920) * July 16 ** Celia Cruz, Cuban-American singer (b. 1925) ** Carol Shields, American-Canadian writer (b. 1935) * July 17 – Rosalyn Tureck, American pianist and harpsichordist (b. 1914) * July 22 ** Uday Hussein, Iraqi paramilitary leader (b. 1964) ** Qusay Hussein, Iraqi politician (b. 1966) * July 25 ** Erik Brann, American musician (b. 1950) ** John Schlesinger, English film director (b. 1926) * July 27 ** Bob Hope, English-American comedian and actor (b. 1903) ** Jean Nguza Karl-i-Bond, Zairian politician (b. 1938) * July 28 – Greg Guidry, American singer-songwriter (b. 1954) * July 30 – Sam Phillips, American record producer (b. 1923) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Marie Trintignant, French actress (b. 1962) * August 3 – Roger Voudouris, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1954) * August 4 – Frederick Chapman Robbins, American Nobel pediatrician and virologist (b. 1916) * August 6 – Julius Baker, flute player (b. 1915) * August 9 – Gregory Hines, American dancer and actor (b. 1946) * August 11 – Herb Brooks, American hockey coach (b. 1937) * August 14 – Helmut Rahn, German footballer (b. 1929) * August 16 – Idi Amin, 3rd President of Uganda (b. 1923–28) * August 19 ** Sérgio Vieira de Mello, Brazilian diplomat (b. 1948) ** Carlos Roberto Reina, 60th President of Honduras (b. 1926) * August 21 – Wesley Willis, American musician (b. 1963) * August 23 – Bobby Bonds, American baseball player and manager (b. 1946) * August 29 – Vladimír Vašíček, Czech painter (b. 1919) * August 30 – Charles Bronson, American actor (b. 1921) September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Ptolemy Reid, 2nd Prime Minister of Guyana (b. 1912) * September 7 – Warren Zevon, American singer (b. 1947) * September 8 ** Jaclyn Linetsky, Canadian actress and voice actress (b. 1986) ** Leni Riefenstahl, German film director (b. 1902) * September 9 – Edward Teller, Hungarian-American physicist (b. 1908) * September 11 ** Anna Lindh, Swedish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1957) ** John Ritter, American actor (b. 1948) * September 12 – Johnny Cash, American singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1932) * September 14 - John Serry Sr., Italian-American concert accordionist, organist, composer and arranger (b. 1915) * September 17 – Erich Hallhuber, German actor (b. 1951) * September 19 – Slim Dusty, Australian country singer (b. 1927) * September 22 − Gordon Jump, American actor (b. 1932) * September 25 ** Franco Modigliani, Italian-American Nobel economist (b. 1918) ** Edward Said, Palestinian-American literary critic (b. 1935) ** Yuri Senkevich, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * September 26 ** Shawn Lane, American musician (b. 1963) ** Robert Palmer, English singer (b. 1949) * September 27 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1925) * September 28 ** Althea Gibson, American tennis player (b. 1927) ** Elia Kazan, Greek-American director (b. 1909) * September 30 – Robert Kardashian, American attorney and businessman (b. 1944) October ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Otto Günsche, German adjutant of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * October 5 ** Dan Snyder, Canadian hockey player (b. 1978) ** Neil Postman, American educator, media theorist, and cultural critic (b. 1931) ** Timothy Treadwell, American environmentalist and filmmaker (b. 1957) * October 12 – Jim Cairns, Australian politician (b. 1914) * October 13 – Bertram Brockhouse, Canadian Nobel physicist (b. 1918) * October 14 – Moktar Ould Daddah, 1st President of Mauritania (b. 1924) * October 16 ** Stu Hart, Canadian wrestling promoter (b. 1915) ** László Papp, Hungarian boxer (b. 1926) * October 17 – Janice Rule, American actress (b. 1931) * October 19 ** Alija Izetbegović, 1st President of Bosnia and Herzegovina (b. 1925) ** Road Warrior Hawk, American professional wrestler (b. 1957) * October 20 – Jack Elam, American actor (b. 1918) * October 21 – Elliott Smith, American musician (b. 1969) * October 22 – Tony Renna, American race car driver (b. 1976) * October 23 – Soong Mei-ling, First Lady of China (b. 1898) * October 25 - Robert Strassburg, American composer, educator and musicologist (b. 1915) * October 24 – Veikko Hakulinen, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1925) * October 27 – Rod Roddy, American television announcer (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Hal Clement, American writer (b. 1922) ** Franco Corelli, Italian opera tenor (b. 1921) November ]] ]] ]] * November 3 – Rasul Gamzatov, poet (b. 1923) * November 5 ** Bobby Hatfield, American singer (b. 1940) ** Dorothy Fay, American actress (b. 1915) * November 6 ** Crash Holly, American wrestler (b. 1971) ** Eduardo Palomo, Mexican actor (b. 1962) * November 9 – Art Carney, American actor (b. 1918) * November 10 – Canaan Banana, 1st President of Zimbabwe (b. 1936) * November 12 ** Jonathan Brandis, American actor (b. 1976) ** Cameron Duncan, New Zealand director and writer (b. 1986) ** Penny Singleton, American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Gene Anthony Ray, American actor (b. 1962) * November 18 ** Patricia Broderick, American playwright and painter (b. 1925) ** Michael Kamen, American composer (b. 1948) * November 20 ** David Dacko, 1st President of the Central African Republic (b. 1930) ** Jim Siedow, American actor (b. 1920) * November 24 – Warren Spahn, American baseball player (b. 1921) * November 26 – Soulja Slim, American rapper (b. 1977) * November 27 – Marjorie Reeves, British historian, educationalist (b. 1905) * November 30 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1905) December ]] * December 3 ** Sita Ram Goel, Indian historian, publisher and author (b. 1921) ** David Hemmings, English actor (b. 1941) * December 6 – Carlos Manuel Arana Osorio, 30th President of Guatemala (b. 1918) * December 8 – Rubén González, Cuban pianist (b. 1919) * December 11 – Ahmadou Kourouma, Ivorian writer (b. 1927) * December 12 – Heydar Aliyev, 3rd President of Azerbaijan (b. 1923) * December 14 – Jeanne Crain, American actress (b. 1925) * December 19 – Hope Lange, American actress (b. 1933) * December 23 – Kriangsak Chamanan, 15th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1917) * December 27 ** Alan Bates, English actor (b. 1934) ** Iván Calderón, Puerto Rican-American baseball player (b. 1962) ** Pete Alvarado, American animator and comic book artist (b. 1920) * December 29 ** Earl Hindman, American actor (b. 1942) ** Bob Monkhouse, English comedian (b.1928) * December 30 – Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (b. 1963) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Economics – Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literature – John Maxwell Coetzee * Peace – Shirin Ebadi * Physics – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett * Physiology or Medicine – Paul Lauterbur, Peter Mansfield New English words and terms *''anti-cultural'' *''baby bump'' *''Big Rip'' *''binge-watch'' *''botnet'' *''darmstadtium'' *''electronic cigarette'' *''flash mob'' *''iraimbilanja'' *''manscaping'' *''MERS'' *''muffin top'' *''net neutrality'' *''netroots'' *''SARS'' *''severe acute respiratory syndrome'' *''unfriend'' See also References External links * 2003 Year in Review – comprehensive listing of 2003 reviews and lists * 2003 Year-End Google Zeitgeist – Google's Yearly List of Major Events and Top Searches for 2003 Category:2003